


Castiel Novak, MD

by AeonFlux40



Series: Tumblr SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Doctor/Patient, Fingering, M/M, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sam Winchester, dubcon, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Sam goes to his pediatrician for a regular checkup, but his doctor has other ideas in mind.





	Castiel Novak, MD

Castiel Novak was a well-respected pediatrician in his community. His favorite patient was coming in for a physical today, Sam Winchester. Damn that boy was so sweet looking. He was going to grow up to be a fine man one day. But for now, he was all Castiel could think about. It had been a few months since the last time he saw the boy. Sam had fallen off his bike and needed stitches in his thigh. He went to the ED for that, then came to his office to have them removed. Castiel was more than happy to have his hands on Sam’s leg. If only his dad hadn’t been in the room…

“Dr. Novak?” Castiel’s nurse pulled him out of his daydream. “Sam Winchester is waiting for you in exam three.”

“Thank you, Meg. I’ll be there in just a moment.” Castiel adjusted himself before he stood up. He had to look presentable in front of his patient and having a raging hard-on wouldn’t exactly be appropriate.

+++

“Sam! Mr. Winchester! How are you two doing today?” Dr. Novak shook both their hands and sat down. They chatted for a few minutes about this and that. John’s cell phone started ringing.

“Hey doc, I gotta take this call. It’s work. Sam, are you okay if I go out?”

“Yeah, Dad. Geez I’m not a kid.”

John ruffled his son’s hair and laughed. “I know, son. I’ll be outside.” John left and closed the door behind him. Now that they were alone, Castiel saw his chance. He started his exam, listening to Sam’s lungs and heart like normal. He asked Sam to lay back on the table and pull up his shorts.

“I just want to see how your wound is healing.”

“It’s fine now, Dr. Novak. See? All closed up. Cool scar though. Chicks dig scars.”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, they certainly do. Is there any girl in particular that you’re trying to impress?” Sam smiled and shook his head. His face was red as a tomato. _Damn those dimples are adorable. _Castiel gently ran his hand over the scar, trying so hard not to get aroused. He squeezed Sam’s thigh. “Does this hurt at all?”__

“Nope.”

If he were just a little bit higher on Sam’s leg, Castiel would be at the spot he really wanted to touch. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Sam was a growing boy and probably wouldn’t come to see him much anymore once he started high school. What’s the harm? Sam was old enough to say no if he wanted to, and they were alone…

“Sam, have you ever thought about prostate health?”

“No. I’ve heard of prostate, but I don’t know what it is.”

Castiel smiled. This was his in. He explained in terms that Sam would understand about what a prostate was and how important it is to be checked. He wasn’t sure how much time he had before John came back, so he was trying to be quick about it. Before Castiel could ask the most important question of their conversation, Sam asked first.

“Can you check my prostate? I mean, if that’s okay. I wanna make sure all of me is healthy.”

Castiel beamed. He couldn’t believe his good fortune. The gods were smiling on him today. “If you feel it’s necessary, Sam. I’ll check it for you.” Sam hopped down off the exam table and removed his clothing. Castiel helped him back up on the table, on his hands and knees. He admired Sam’s tight little ass, honestly wishing he could pound him into the table right now. That wasn’t happening (at least not today). He put his hands on Sam’s ass, squeezing lightly. “Just checking out your skin, looking for any abnormalities.” Castiel was a very convincing liar and Sam didn’t know any better. He spread Sam’s cheeks to get a better look at his hole. _God, I want to stick my tongue in him so bad. Just a small taste. _Castiel’s cock was rock hard in his pants. He couldn’t help it; the boy was laid out for him like a buffet. Castiel put on a pair of gloves and grabbed the surgilube from the drawer.__

“This is going to feel a bit cold Sam, okay? It’s just lube. I need it to get my fingers in without hurting you.”

“Okay, Dr. Novak. I trust you.”

Hearing those words made Castiel’s dick twitch in his pants. He could literally do anything, and Sam would be okay with it. _Jesus, this boy is going to kill me. _Castiel squeezed some lube onto his fingers and rubbed over Sam’s hole. Goosebumps formed on the boy’s skin due to the coldness. “Sam, you okay?” Sam nodded. He rested his head against his arms and pushed his hips up a little further. “I’m gonna need you to relax. I’m gonna go in with one finger slowly.” Castiel inserted his gloved finger, causing Sam to wince slightly. “Sam?”__

“I-I’m okay, Dr. Novak. Promise. I just feel like I need to poop.”

“That’s normal. I know you’re not used to having anything up there, but with some time you’ll get used to it. Don’t clench, though. It’ll feel better if you just relax and let me do this, okay?”

“Okay.”

Castiel felt the warmth around his finger, wishing it were his dick in there. Sam was so tight, and obviously a virgin. That made Castiel want him even more. He moved his finger in and out, applying a slight bit of pressure. Sam let out a little whimper. “Alright Sam. I’m adding another finger. Just breathe in and out slowly, and you’ll be fine.” A few deep breaths from Sam and Castiel had a second finger inside his boy’s ass. He pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, coaching Sam to keep breathing. Castiel pushed down on Sam’s prostate, causing him to cry out. “Sam? Did I hurt you?”

“N-No. No, Dr. Novak. I um….”

“What’s wrong?” Castiel didn’t stop. He continued fingering Sam while he tried to talk. Sam whispered something that Castiel couldn’t quite hear. “I didn’t catch that. What did you say?”

“I have a boner. God, this is so embarrassing.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just your body’s normal reaction to having your prostate stimulated. Do you masturbate, Sam?”

Sam’s face turned red. Of course he masturbated-he was a teenage boy. Sometimes twice a day, but his doctor didn’t need to know that. Sam couldn’t speak because what Dr. Novak was doing felt so good and he didn’t want him to stop. He looked down and noticed that he was leaking a bit of precum. He wanted so much to get off, but now was not the time. Not when he had a grown man with two fingers up his ass.

“Sam?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“It’s okay if you want to touch yourself. I mean, you’re human after all. Unless….”

“Unless what?” Sam didn’t turn to face Dr. Novak. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the man. Sam had always been curious about other guys but was too scared to ask. All his friends at school seemed to like girls and weren’t the least bit interested in guys at all. At least Dr. Novak didn’t call him a freak for getting an erection during his medical exam.

“Unless you want me to do it for you.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Sam. You know what I mean.”

Sam bit his lip, contemplating what his doctor was saying. If there were any time for Sam to speak up and say no, this was it. However, Sam didn’t want to. He wanted Dr. Novak to jerk him off. He wanted to know what it felt like to have another guy make him orgasm. Seeing as how he was two seconds away from exploding all over the exam table, it wouldn’t take but a few strokes anyway.

“Please, Dr. Novak.” Sam pleaded. “I need…I mean, I have to-”

Castiel shushed him. “It’s alright Sam. I’ll help you.” He reached forward with his other ungloved hand and started stroking Sam. “Thirteen years old and already so big.” He rubbed his thumb over Sam’s slit, getting precum all over his fingers. Castiel fingered Sam harder, keeping pressure on just the right spots inside. Sam rocked his hips, trying to get all of Dr. Novak’s fingers inside him. His mind was spinning with ecstasy. He pushed back onto his doctor’s fingers and fucked forward into his hand. He never knew it could be like this.

“Doctor…. Doctor, I’m gonna-…” Sam clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle the moan coming out. He didn’t need the entire office to know what he and Dr. Novak were doing in the exam room. His orgasm hit with such force, Sam felt like he was about to pass out. Dr. Novak held him in place so that he wouldn’t fall over. He instructed Sam to breathe deeply, slow his breaths, and calm down. Castiel grabbed some wipes from the cabinet and helped Sam get cleaned up. Sam was just finishing getting dressed when his dad came back in.

“Sorry about that, Doc. There’s been some crazy stuff going on at work and since I’m one of the head guys, they’re constantly calling. Are we good here?”

“Yeah, Dad. Everything’s great.” Sam smiled at Dr. Novak.

“Fit as a fiddle, Mr. Winchester.”

“That’s awesome. So, we’re all set then?”

Castiel nodded. “Yup. Just stop by Meg on your way out to make your next appointment. I’ll be seeing you around, Sam.” He winked, causing the boy’s cheeks to redden.

“Bye, Dr. Novak.”

As he waved goodbye to them, he was ever so thankful he decided to wear his black pants today instead of the khakis. Someone might have noticed the stain.

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019. Square filled: fingering. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it!!


End file.
